


Not a Siren Song

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: “Are you a siren?” Christine asked the beautiful woman who had come out of nowhere before she could stop herself.





	

“Are you a siren?” Christine asked the beautiful woman who had come out of nowhere before she could stop herself.

Len would give her so much shit for it later, but Christine was fairly certain that if he met the woman, he would understand why she thought the woman was one of the ethereal, alluring beings said to live in this bay.

She had a red tail, much like Scotty’s, but unlike his, hers gleamed and shone whenever the sun struck it. Her skin was much darker than Christine’s, and her hair was even darker still, the same shade as her eyes, which betrayed a fierce and intelligent mind. Christine’s heart had fluttered in her chest the first time she looked at her.

When the woman quirked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her, Christine rushed to explain, her face heating up. “I’m sorry, it’s just, I’ve heard stories about the beauty of sirens, how it outshines that of the common mer, and you’re so amazing.”

Christine’s heart sank when the woman laughed off her explanation, so she turned tail and swam back to where her school was resting, the kelp Len had sent her to collect clenched in her fists. She could hear the woman calling after her, but Christine ignored her and swam all the faster.

0o0o0

Christine’s school didn’t return to that bay for five months.

0o0o0

It was often difficult to tell when visitors to their bay meant good or ill when they arrived, so Nyota and Spock always hid away the moment they noticed any unfamiliar people. If she thought they looked trustworthy, Nyota was usually the one to approach their visitors, like she had done with blue-tailed mermaid that had retreated to her school before Nyota could even say hello. 

Even though it had been months, she couldn’t get the other woman out of her head. She wanted a chance to ask the mermaid why she’d swam away and also what her school had been doing in their bay in the first place. Nyota also wanted to know where the mermaid had come from, to explore new waters, but she couldn’t leave Spock behind. They were all each other had now.

On this particular day, though, the sun had been shining with not a ship in sight, so Nyota and Spock had basked upon the sandy shore. They had thought that they were safe, so they had left their weapons in the cave they shared and had let their guards down. So, of course, that was when the stranger showed up.

“Hello!” the blond merman shouted as soon as he surfaced, startling Nyota and Spock. 

Spock flew off to retrieve their weapons from the cave while Nyota stalled the intruder, according to the plan they had come up with after the encounter with the unknown mermaid.

“Why are you here, stranger?” Nyota asked coldly.

The stranger pulled himself up onto the beach next to her, revealing a shining golden tail. “I’m Jim, Jim Kirk, and I’m the leader of a school dedicated to exploring the oceans. We stopped here on our way north a few months ago, and now that we’re heading back south one of my friends wanted to stop here. Apparently the kelp here is better for wrapping wounds than anywhere else. We saw you on our way in and figured it would asking your permission would be the polite thing to do.”

“Oh, is that all?”

Kirk grinned sheepishly. “Well, another one of my friends said she saw you last time we were here, and she couldn’t stop talking about how beautiful you were. For some reason, though, Christine seems to think you hate her, which can’t be true.”

Nyota’s eyes widened. “Christine is blonde, with a blue tail, right?” When Kirk nodded, she continued. “I don’t hate her. I’ve never even spoken to her.”

“Well, we should fix that, don’t you think?” Kirk asked with a smirk. “Do you need to wait until your friend gets back?”

“Why would you need to wait for me?” Spock asked from where he had landed behind Kirk.

Kirk flinched. “Neptune, you’re quiet!”

“The mermaid I told you about a few months ago is part of Kirk’s school,” Nyota explained. “Kirk was going to reintroduce us.”

Spock tilted his head to the side. “Very well. I am coming with you.”

“Awesome, awesome,” Kirk said, staring at Spock with very wide eyes as the siren stepped into the water. “So, do you guys have names?”

“I am Spock,” came the reply as Spock’s wings melted into his back and his legs fused, blue scales growing on his tail. “I am a siren of the S’chn T’gai flock.”

“Call me Uhura,” said Nyota before she dove after Spock.

Kirk quickly swam after them, leading them to the resting place of his school. He talked a lot as they swam, telling Nyota and Spock about the members of his school that Nyota hadn’t met- four other mermen named Bones, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty. Bones had been the first one to join his school, followed soon after by Christine. Chekov was their newest member; he had just joined them a few months ago while they were exploring up north. Nyota listened to his explanations intently, hoping to glean some clue as to why Christine seemed to think she hated her, but Kirk obviously knew nothing of the situation.

The rest of the school was resting by the kelp beds were Nyota had first met Christine. She didn’t wait around for introductions like Spock, instead swimming straight over to where Christine was.

“I’m sorry,” Nyota blurted out. “I don’t know what I did to make you think that I hate you, but I don’t, and I’m sorry that you think I do.”

Christine had looked around when Nyota first approached, likely looking for an escape route, but she stilled when she heard the apology, her eyes narrowing. “Jim told you, didn’t he?”

“He did,” she confirmed. “But I don’t understand why.”

The other mermaid glanced away, clearly uncomfortable, before she said. “You laughed when I said you were beautiful.”

“No, no, I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at the idea of looking like a siren!” Nyota exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” Christine asked.

“Do you see Spock over there, talking to your friends?” Nyota gestured to him.

“Yes,” Christine said.

“He’s half siren, and he gets his looks from that side of the family,” Nyota explained.

“Oh,” Christine said, her eyes widening in understanding. “Do all sirens look like that?”

“All of them that I’ve met,” Nyota responded.

“I can see why you laughed now,” Christine said, a wry grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “How about we start over. I’m Christine Chapel, part of a school that travels the world in order to see new places and discover new things.”

Nyota beamed. “My name is Nyota Uhura, and I would definitely be interested in joining that kind of school if a beautiful blonde asked.”

Christine leaned over and, before Nyota could react, kissed her, just for a second, before pulling back. “Join me?” she asked softly.

“Gladly,” Nyota responded, smiling so widely it almost hurt.


End file.
